1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of detecting fatigue, and more particularly to a method and device for detecting fatigue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, death from overwork occurs more frequently because of high-pressure work, insufficient rest and lacking regular exercise especially for young adults. Besides, incidence of traffic accidents caused by driver fatigue is increasing. It has gradually become an important issue for industry to develop a method for detecting fatigue level of drivers before driving for preventing traffic accidents.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,027,621, it provides a method using infrared imaging of the driver's face and other body parts to assess potential risk so as to send a warning message. U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,702 alternatively provides a device by detecting eye and head movement to judge if vehicle operators are in fatigue. For U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,573, it offers a steering wheel with heart rate sensors arranged thereon and users must grab the steering wheel precisely and tightly to be detected. From those patents described above, precision may be doubted because optical sensors may lose alignment when vehicles are moving; sensors on the steering wheel require users to continuously holding the wheel and thus restrict users' movement. Therefore, a more accurate method must be developed to detect drivers' fatigue level.